Gemini Magic
Gemini Magic (双児宮の魔法, Sōjikyū no Mahō), also known as "Duality Magic" (陰陽の魔法, Onmyō no Mahō) & "Magic of One's True Self" (一つな真打の魔法, Hitotsuna Shinuchi no Mahō), is a rare & exceedingly dangerous form of magic that's existed for nearly a millennium. Due to its age, it's also confirmed to be a form of Lost Magic. There's little information about this peculiar form of magic, but it's stated to be related to the very constellation it's named after. This is later confirmed, as the magic deals with the principles of duality. It's also confirmed that this magic is based off of — an ancient and powerful magic that forcibly manipulates such principles to the user's whim; this makes it a Subspecies Magic by default. Unlike the its predecessor, it's considered to be a Caster Magic — the user requiring no specific item to activate it. The effects of this magic has been equated to that of the Black Arts, making people think that it's part of the eldritch fighting style. However, this has yet to be confirmed, as there's no substantial proof to make such claims. It's unknown how many practitioners there are, but it's few in number since knowledge of this magic isn't well-known or properly recorded. The only known user as-of-date is Gemini — a user of the highest caliber, which would make sense since Gemini embodies the concept of duality. Description Gemini Magic is something of an obscurity, having existed for time memorable; in fact, it was around the same time as 's creation — which is considered to be one of the more powerful forms of magic in existence because of its nearly-absolute effects on its victims. According to Gemini — it's creators and currently, the only users of this magic, the former is considered to be a carbon-copy of the forbidden magic, as it alluded to their duality status amongst the Celestial Spirits. Thus, one could say that Gemini Magic is a watered-down version of Nirvana, created for the twin's personal usage, specifically for combat purpose; it's due to this magic that the Gemini twins are considered to be one of the most dangerous Celestial Spirits to-date. The Gemini twins have stated that the reason that this magic was created so that it could represent the twin forces that make up the universe and how they affect the lives of all things in creation. As stated before, the magic has the same effects as Nirvana: the inversion of opposing forces, turning good to evil and vice-versa; this is done when the caster emits a certain frequency crafted from their magical power that causes interference with the target's mind, via. the signals sent from the brain to the muscles and nerves — giving them an "override command" through the alteration of said signals, fitting the user's preference. In a sense, it's a form of mind control; unlike Nirvana, which simply inverts the given nature of those under its spell, this magic has a few additives which separates it from the parent. As the override command exists within their consciousness — the main cause of their inverted state of being, all actions they perform will be as if it was done out of free will. Only when the technique is over and they revert back to their original state will they have no recollection of the events and actions that transpired. The user can use this to their advantage, using the magic to "influence" the person in question to join their cause or perform actions they weren't willing to do before for one reason or another. Since this magic also tramples on the hearts of individuals, it's considered to be very cruel. In lieu of its effects, the magic wears off within an eight-hour period and can't be applied for another twenty four-hours; furthermore, it can't be performed on the same person twice within a given time span and the magic itself is restricted to a few victims under the caster's control at a time and within a certain radius. However, the greater the magical power the larger the sphere of influence. Certain beings such as Dragons, Gods, Angels, and high-level Demons are completely immune to this magic — their given magical resistance being much higher than the magic's output. As Gemini is fully aware of the strengths and weaknesses of this magic they've created, they use it sparingly, substituting it with their other magical talents. The Gemini twins later discovered other uses for this magic, using its most basic aspects for other purposes; for one, they aren't limited only to the inversion of a person's nature — they are able to invert techniques and even the surroundings to a minor extent. However, this can only be done if they put out as much power as the opposing object in-question. It's possible to turn a docile and calm forest into a ravenous jungle through this magic's machinations, invert the effects of a spell to the caster's benefit, or even temporarily distort metaphysical concepts such as illusions and time in order to not be under their total influence for a brief period. However, the latter can only be done at the cost of more magical power, something that's considered to be dangerous if not done in the right moments. In this sense, the magic becomes even more battle-oriented than before, thus becoming more useful to the twins. Trivia *The nature of this magic is based upon from canon storyline & the dual-nature of the Gemini Saints from the series Saint Seiya. *To an extent, this magic was also inspired by Reverse Ideology — a unique magic created by Dreams of Serenity. All credit goes to her. Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Black Arts Category:Lost Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Caster Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery